A Classic Story
by it would be reyna
Summary: Raine Carlisle has always sworn she'd never fall in love with Harry Potter's eldest son. So what has the world come to and she actually did? "Me? In love with that prat, James Sirius Weasley Potter? I think we need to get you to Mungo's quick, mate."


**A/N: Salutations, humans! I know, I am super far from finishing my last story, but I decided to go upload a new one because... Well, because I'm cool like that okay. =)) I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first fanfic after a long while. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and shizz.**

* * *

><p>James Sirius was a gifted child. He was mischievous, yes, but extremely gifted. By age six, he showed his first signs of magic. He broke –<em>ripped<em> open the door to his dad's Quidditch shed so that he could play on the Lightningbolt 9000. Of course, he used magic. How else is a six year-old supposed to open a locked door? He was also very smart. He answered every question with witty logic. And he was an extremely gifted Quidditch player. He was a born Chaser. He was fast, and he had perfect aim to catch and throw the Quaffle into the hoop. James was destined for great things. His parents were already talking about the achievements he could accomplish when he was old enough to go to Hogwarts (if he managed to stay out of trouble long enough). But he never needed to work hard to get attention.

Why? Well, he's _James Sirius Weasley-Potter_. His name was the first thing that drew in his fans. First of all, his first name is _James Sirius_. He's named after the two most infamous, prankster playboys in Hogwarts history. Next, his middle name is _Weasley_. The largest, most respected family in Britain. Ever since the war ended, Weasleys have been revered. And lastly, his last name is _Potter_. He's the son of Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World. So yeah, he's kind of a celebrity. A regular child star.

Now, you would think with such a nice family, and such a modest father, James would learn to be the epitome of humble. Well, you would be _so_ wrong. James was the most arrogant little prick in his entire family. Maybe even the biggest prick in all of Europe. You see, James _knew_ he had the talent, the fame _and _the gold. It didn't help that he had the looks too. Urgh, it's so disgusting to watch females drop to his feet.

He thinks he's so great, being the leader of his little group he likes to call the 'Barmy Army,' or 'Marauders Generation II.' It's basically made up of himself, his cousins Fred and Louis, and Lysander Scamander. He struts around the halls of Hogwarts. Seriously, what have you accomplished if you create a gang composed of your family members? I suppose they join it because they don't want you to look like a prat-fool sauntering around on your own.

And his best friend is almost as bad. Lysander Scamander. He is suposedly the 'mysterious' man type that intrigues most women, but he's just a punk-rock wannabe womanizer. Yes, he can look a bit emo-dark and dreary and he's mysteriously quiet around others, but it's just a ploy to attract women. It confuses me sometimes. How can two people who act so differently be the same level of arrogant-jerk _and _still be best friends? It's a wonder.

Back to the point. James Sirius Potter thinks he's so amazing, that he's God's gift to the world and women. He thinks he's the smartest, most bloody talented boy in the world.

That's where I come in.

* * *

><p>"Raine Alexandra Bennet Carlisle, get up! Your Hogwarts letters have arrived! We need to get to Diagon Alley to buy your school stuff!"<p>

Urgh. That's Mum. Waking me up. It's not one of my favourite parts of the day. I don't think it's anyone's favourite part of the day, to be honest. I answered back with a yawn. "Mum, it's 9 a.m. It's still early. It's still two hours until the time I wake up."

Mum sighed. "But dear, please! Just get up! I heard Samuel Lockhart is doing book signing at Flourish and Blotts!"

I groaned. "Fine. I'm up at your insistence, and for my sanity. I don't want to hear the name 'Samuel Lockhart' again."

And with a final sigh at Samuel Lockhart's name, she waltzed out of the room. I sighed to myself. "I can really feel your love, Mum."

So I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into my Muggle attire then trudged out of my room. Obviously, I was still very sleepy. I met my older brother Nathan on the stairs. He's a wizard. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I growled. "What makes you say that?"

He chuckled. "Your shirt is on backwards." Whoops, so it was. Hey, it's not my fault I'm sleepy. Well, Nathan _is_ of age, so he just reached into his pocket and waved his wand over my torso. Problem fixed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He grinned and Apparated down to the kitchen. I snorted. Show off.

You could say we're a really flexible magic family. Mum was a Ravenclaw, Dad was a Gryffindor. First there's Nathan, and he's a seventh year Slytherin, the first in our family's history. But if you didn't know him, you would've never guessed that he belonged to the house of Snakes. Then there's me, the first _female _Gryffindor in my family's history. My younger sister Camille followed suit. And finally, there's Steven. It's going to be his first year. That boy is an obvious Hufflepuff; he can never say no.

I walked into the kitchen to find only Nathan, Mum and Dad there. Camille is obviously still asleep. Really, that girl can sleep through anything. Stevie is probably making a list of things he wants in Diagon Alley. Poor kid, last night he was so excited I thought he was going to wet himself.

"Morning, Dad." I strolled over to the refrigerator to pour myself a glass of milk.

"There are pancakes, dear," Mum called from the living room.

"Yeah, I can smell 'em, thanks," I called back. My Dad looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ to look at me.

"Congratulations, Raine. You've made Prefect this year," he said with a smile.

My mouth dropped open in shock. "_What_? Really?" With my track record, all my hopes for Prefect (meaning no hope at all) were not possible. I mean I get particularly brilliant grades, but I did have the occasional –okay fine, _usual _shouting match and duel with... never mind. I'll get to that later.

Dad grinned. "Just kidding."

I sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin. Dad, promise me you'll _never_ do that again." I looked at him and he shrugged noncommitally.  
>I gave a slight shudder and continued, "If ever that actually happens… Oh I just might have to kill myself from humiliation. There is no way I would <em>ever <em>want to be Prefect." Nathan raised his eyebrows when I said this. Whoops. I forgot he was a Prefect.

"And you, Nate. Congratulations! You've made Head Boy," Dad said with an even more mischievous grin. Nathan sighed with exasperation.

"Nice try, Dad. I know I didn't make it. I didn't get an O in DADA, I got a sad little E."

Then Dad took something out of his pocket. "Okay, then I guess you won't be wanting this." He showed Nathan a shiny badge with HB written on it. Nathan's eyes widened with happiness. "Yes, Yes, YES!"

Nathan hugged Dad, and then he turned to squish me. His little sister.

"OUCH! Nate, my bones are fragile!"

"Oh shut up! I'm Head Boy! You must do my bidding! Cower at my Head Boy radiance!"

"Nathan Carlisle, you have brought honour to this family. And so, for your prize, you can have anything you want," Dad said proudly.

"Can I have a new broom?"

"Of course! Just wait for your sister and brother to wake up, and we can Floo to Diagon Alley."

Nate smiled evilly. "Sure, Dad. Excuse me a minute." He Apparated.

A few seconds later, we heard a voice shout _Aguamenti_! This was followed by an eardrum-destroying scream. And, Plop! Nathan was back in the kitchen.

My sister ran downstairs wet.

"I'm going to kill you, Nathan Carlisle! As soon as I learn the Cruciatus Curse! I don't care if I get sent to bloody Azkaban! Screw you!"

Mum looked appalled. "Camille Carlisle! We use no such language in this house! The Cruciatus Curse is nothing to joke about! Think of the hundreds who have been tortured! Would you threaten to do that on your own brother?"

Camille bowed her head. "Sorry Mum. Sorry Nate. Congrats on Head Boy."

"S'okay, Cammie. Now let's go, Puddlemere versus the Cannons! Dad tweaked the telly so we could watch the finals on pay-per-view." We are a family of Quidditch fanatics. Well, except Mum and Steven. Pft, mama's boy.

And, surprisingly, Nathan and Camille's team won. Chudley Cannons, 520-350. And why did I say surprisingly? Because the Chudley Cannons are total rubbish! I mean seriously. It's a wonder how they won, or how they even reached the finals. Dad and I sulked for half an hour. By then we were all ready to go.

We all gathered in front of the fire place. "Right, everyone ready?" Mum checked us. When she was satisfied, she grabbed some green powder, threw it in the furnace and yelled, "Leaky Cauldron!"

We all followed. Dad was the last to go, for safety precautions. We appeared directly at Aunt Hannah's, more famously known as the Leaky Cauldron. Uncle Neville greeted us. "Hey there! Nice job, Nate, heard you got Head Boy. I'm a teacher, so of course I knew it." He chuckled.

"Thanks, Uncle Neville. Dad says I can get a new broom. I was wondering which between a SL 360 or a Neutrino, like the ones Camille and Raine have. The SL-AU 1000 might be far off the budget, it's bloody expensive! But it's currently the latest and fastest model, international standards."

"Economic wise, I advise the Neutrino. But having an SL-AU would be a dream, right, Kenneth?" Uncle Neville sighed to Dad. He agreed.

"Neville, where's Hannah?" Mum asked.

"Oh Amanda, Han's out buying some more dragon liver. She'll be back in around two hours. If I know my wife, she probably went on a shopping detour," Uncle Neville chuckled.

"Nathan, if Dad lets you get the SL-AU, can I borrow it for tryouts? Bow graduated last year, so most probably, We'll all have to try out for the Quidditch team again," I muttered.

"Sure. But I get the first ride," Nathan said.

"We can play a two-on-two Quidditch game when we get home, right Dad?" Camille asked hopefully.

"Sure. You and Nathan versus me and Raine. Stevie, are you sure you don't want to play? After Nate gets his new broom, you can have the old Thunderclap," Dad said.

"Nah thanks. That's a mighty fine offer Dad, but I'm more of a Gobstones guy, not really the sporty type," Steven said smugly. Mum looked at him proudly.

"That's my boy. Knows how to say safe."

"Knows how to kiss-ass," I muttered.

"Young lady, one more word from you and I guarantee you will never touch a broom until you're 17," Mum said sharply. That shut me up. For a little bit.

After that, Mum and Dad took Stevie to get his very first wand and the rest of our school stuff. Nate saw his girlfriend, Alana Vane, and they were probably having a heated snogging session (ie; number 6 on the snogging scale) behind Madam Malkin's. Luckily, Mum bought us new robes beforehand. We could have gotten an eyeful.

Anyway, Camille and I went to Fortescue's to grab some ice cream. Dear Morgan le Fay, I love ice cream. My sister and I are the same when it comes to food. No mercy on the others who dine with us. It will all disappear.

I was just happily eating my Chocolate Frog Chunks ChocoMintcream when Camille suddenly nudged me in the ribs. "Potter," she muttered. Hatred flashed in my eyes.

James Sirius Potter. The most arrogant, conceited bastard in our year. Probably even in the entire school. He was my rival at everything. Grades, Quidditch, reputation. It was all a competition. I loathed him, and the feeling was most certainly mutual.

It was weird though. We were in the same house, the same year, the same Quidditch team, we share almost every class together, and even belong to the same group of friends… But we just somehow never got along, you know? I reckon that's what our friends are planning. Something to actually bring us together. But I swear to Merlin's pants, it is not going to work. We've tried a couple of times ourselves to get along. But it's more complicated than that. We just don't work that way, I guess.

I tried to look small, which was hard, since I am particularly tall. But anyway, yes. I tried to look small since I didn't want him to see me. As much as I would love a good duel right then and there, his family was with him. And since I want to be an Auror when I grow up, attacking Harry Potter's son would _not_ look good on my resume.

But, unfortunately, his brother Al noticed me. I swear on Dumbledore's beard, that boy has sharp eyes. Well, he _is_ the Slytherin Seeker. He's okay though. He's a close friend of mine, despite me being a whole year older and him being in a different house. I reckon it's because I'm particularly close to his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, who I'm older than by, precisely, a day. Scorpius and I dated briefly last year but it just felt so wrong. We both knew we were better off as mates. So yeah. Albus Severus is a good kid with a weird name. Ironically enough, he's my sister's rival. My sister is Gryffindor Seeker. They hate each other almost as much as Potter the Bloody Arrogant and I hate each other. _Almost._ My sister's and Al's case is different from James' and mine though. Camille and Al are complete opposites. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Their hatred for each other is expected. And if I must say, even quite Cliché. James and I were more of acquaintances that never hit off really well.

Small world, isn't it? We Carlisle girls will always have a rival in Potter boys. You see, once you develop the immune-to Potter-charms system that we Carlisle girls are born with, you figure out that they aren't really that special.

Back to ice cream. Wait no, I finished it absentmindedly as I plotted my discreet escape. Aw, that's sad. How was I supposed to enjoy ice cream whilst distracted? And because the universe _loves me so much_ (note the sarcasm), Albus just had to go waving his arms around like a raving lunatic. "Hey! Raine! Drizzle! Carlisle! Bloody hell, woman are you deaf? I'm saying hello!" Then he chuckled.

Oh well. "Nice to see you too, Al. Millie, say hello," I prodded my sister. Not because I wanted her to act nice, but because I know she'd be oh-so-annoyed. She glared at him with fury.

"Potter."

"Carlisle."

See what I mean about the immune system? Other girls would be giggling and blushing and... Merlin knows what else.

Al is a good kid. Smart too. But he isn't very tactful. "Hey James, come here and say hi to Raine." He completely disregarded my sister.

James walked-no, strutted- over to us. "Camille, my protégé. Looking forward to watching another smashing Seeker performance." That bastard. Didn't even comment on my flawless beater skills. Screw him.

Camille grinned. "Maybe I won't make the team this year, James. Lucy has been getting really good." At this comment, James roared with laughter. That is because Lucy Weasley is crap at flying.

How did we know this? We're Weasley-Potter family friends. I'm Dominique Weasley's best friend, Camille is Roxanne Weasley's best friend, and Nate is best friends with Molly Weasley (she has a secret crush on him). So, we've been to the Burrow a lot. We know the family quite well. They're very nice people. And their grandma is a great cook.

"Potter." At least I'm polite enough to acknowledge a git's presence.

"Yes, ever-so-charming Carlisle #2?" he drawled sarcastically.

He really got on my nerves. I had to come back with something good, something so humiliating it would crush his ego, even if for only a minute.

"Your shoe lace is untied." He checked, and looked back up frowning. And I, being ever so mature, answered...

"Haha. Made you look."

Nice comeback, Raine, real witty.

My sister slapped her forehead. It was time for her to come to my rescue. "Well James, we need to go meet our family. See you around."

She grabbed me to go, just like a takeout meal at the Leaky Cauldron.

After we safely made our escape, she turned to me and laughed. "Seriously? The shoe lace trick? What the hell?"

"It's just...Potter makes me so mad I can't think!" I punched the air furiously, pretending it was his face I was hitting.

She nodded, sympathizing. "That's exactly how I feel with Potter _dos_."

"Al is okay. He's a good kid, and he's not arrogant at all," I said, defending my friend.

"Yes, he is! He always brags whenever he gets a higher mark on a test, or whenever he catches the Snitch before I do! It's bloody infuriating." My sister was pissed.

"You know what? Fine. You have accepted my hate for your friend James, so I shall accept your hate against Al."

We headed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet or family then we used Floo to get home. Mum didn't get to see Samuel Lockhart. He was off on some hectic interview with who knows who. She was pretty disappointed.

I owled Dom as soon as I got home. I hoped Darwin was up to the job, or else I would have to ask my sister if I could borrow her golden brown owl, Demeter. Darwin is a really lazy black owl.

_DOM! ASDFGHJKL Guess who I saw in Diagon Alley. Hint: his name rhymes with arrogant prick. No, it's not Gallant Rick. Correct! It's James Potter. _

_Your bloody cousin was at Fortescue's today. He was nice to Camille, as always, but he was bloody rude to me! He called me Carlisle #2! It's as if he knows I have to deal with being second to the Great Nathan Carlisle. Ask your Aunt Ginny if she could put him in a cage. As soon as we turned to go, I saw him sauntering up to the counter. I bet he was going to flirt with the ice cream clerk. Urgh, what a man slag. _

_I'm so excited for school! Can't wait to see you, Dom! Bye! _

I turned to Darwin in his cage. "Feeling up for it? A trip to Dom's?" He hooted in response. Relieved, I tied my letter to his leg and watched him fly off. I wondered if maybe Dominique was staying at the Burrow or if she was at home. Oh well. Owls have this weird way of knowing where to go.

Hogwarts next week! I'm so excited!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there again, human beings! Did you like my story? Sorry if it's cliché, I just have this weird thing going on that I think clichés actually work. Is it just me? Haha, anyway, constructive criticism is very much welcome, since this is my first story after a long hiatus. I'm a bit rusty, haha. Reviews are loved!**


End file.
